Lycée Konoha en Furie !
by Cherry Keade
Summary: Sasuke,premier de la classe, assez solitaire malgré l'existence de quelques amis fidèles, plutôt beau gosse et ayant un réel succès, auprès des filles voit débarquer en plein milieu d'année une tornade jaune. Bagarreur et au caractère un peu spécial, il dévoilera un passé triste et mystérieux... Yaoi SasuNaru
**Lycée Konoha en Furie !**

Auteur : Mama fan manga (ou Mama)

Genre : Action Humour Romance Shonen-ai

Couple : Sasuke et Naruto

Voilà un moment déjà que je voulais faire une histoire de Sasu/Naru je trouve c'est deux là tellement mignon !

J'ai eu l'étincelle en sortant d'un rêve où Naruto se trouve dans un lycée … L'imagination a fait le reste ! Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau venu**

Il devait pas être loin de midi quand Sasuke fut réveillé de sa légère somnolence par des cris et des bruits de course dans les couloires. Ayant l'oreille plus fine que ses camarades, il redressa sa tête qu'il avait posé sur son coude et écouta attentivement. Les bruits se rapprochaient… Les élèves commencèrent à entendre les bruits de course en même temps que le professeur, et celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son cours. Il y eu des murmures dans la classe, mais tout le monde fit silence quand on entendis le vacarme arriver dans le couloir.

Une troupe d'éléphant y serait passé au galop, que ça n'aurait pas eu grande différence.

Le professeur se dirigea vivement vers la porte et l'ouvrant d'un geste ample et furieux , attrapa au vol un des protagonistes et l' empêcha de fuir. Il était vrai que ce professeur de philo avait de la poigne et il nous menacé en début d'année en nous annonçant que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pris comme GRS était que pendant sa jeunesse il avait commis un vol de CD qui avait noirci son casier judiciaire. Notre professeur adoré ferma la porte d'un coup de pied mais cela na suffit pas pour ne pas l'entendre gueuler sur la pauvre personne un " Vous vous trouvez dans une école, pas dans un centre de loisir ! Veuillez avoir plus de respect pour les élèves qui y travaillent ! "

Le beau brun eu une pensée pour le pauvre élève entrain de se faire passer un savon et il pencha légèrement la tête pour tente de l'apercevoir. Assis vers le milieu de la classe, du coté mur, il ne voyait strictement rien à ce qui se passait dehors par la petit fenêtre en haut de la porte. Sasuke jeta un regard vers un jeune homme brun, un peu débraillé mais toujours prêt à sortir des trucs débile qui était jusqu'alors assis devant le bureau de prof. Comme c'était l'élément le plus perturbateur de la classe, il avait automatiquement trouvé sa place pour tenir plus tranquille. Avec un peu d'aide de professeur. Celui-ci venait de se lever de sa chaise et s'approchait tout doucement de la porte. Sasuke le regarda faire en se mordant les lèvres.

« Kiba … Et si le prof rentrait maintenant dans la classe, tu ferais quoi ? »

Les autres élèves murmuraient entre eux. Les cris à l'extérieur de la salle de classe s'étaient tus mais on entendais toujours les éclats de voix du professeur. Le garçon arrivait maintenant de la porte. Le silence se fit, on entendais presque le conversation de prof à l'extérieur. Kiba se trouvait maintenant juste à coté de la porte, il se lava sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Sasuke eu un froncement de sourcils en le voyant écarquiller les yeux. Kiba lâcha un petit murmure que Sasuke n'arriva pas à entendre et il s'écarta soudain de la porte s'ouvrit vivement et le professeur rentra sans même jeter un regard aux élèves, trainant derrière lui… un jeune homme blond comme le blés. Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux. D'allure plutôt grand, des cheveux en bataille mais d'un blond clair et explosif, il portait un bandeau noir sur la tête avec un single blanc en plein milieu avec la forme d'une feuille. Il portait une sorte de cape noire très long par-dessus son uniforme. Néanmoins, une impression de ridicule émanait de lui. La tête baissée et grimaçant de douleur, il se faisait tirer par l'oreille sans ménagement par le professeur qui a l'air exaspéré, l'amena près de son bureau. Arrivé il le lâcha enfin et le jeune garçon mit la main à son oreille en jetant à peine un regard à la classe. Le professeur, apparemment en colère d'avoir été perturbé dans son cours, parlait tout seul avec de la fureur dans sa voix pour couvrir le brouhaha.

« Alors comme ça, monsieur veut de la bagarre ! Monsieur aime se faire taper par les gens des autres classes ! Quel bel exemple… A NE PAS SUIVRE EVIDAMENT ! »

Tout le monde s'était raidit quand le professeur s'était mis à hurler en se tournant vers le jeune blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bien dans ses pompes, mais il ne bronchait pas. A la place n'importe qui se serait enfui en courant mais il ne fit que soupire et l'on entendis se voix.

« Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué monsieur, c'est lui qui voulait me… »

« MONSIEUR UZUMAKI , PAS D'INSURBORDINATION ! » le coupa-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Il reprit en tournant de nouveau ma tête vers le billet qu'il écrivait, et le dénommé Uzumaki se tut en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Vous commencez très bien votre premier jour, aller dans le bureau de la directrice avant d'avoir été à un seul cours, Bravo ! »

Il signa d'un geste brusque le papier, le plia et la releva la tête vers notre classe totalement silencieuse.

« Sakura Haruno ! » cria le professeur

La dénommée sursauta violement en entendant son nom avant de se lever pour murmurer un "oui monsieur ?" légèrement tremblant. De un an sa cadette, elle était pus petite que la moyenne des filles, s'habillait avec goût et se teintait les cheveux en rose. Sasuke avait très bien remarqué qu'elle semblait complètement hypnotisée par lui et trouvait que les fois malencontreuses où ils se croisaient pendant la journée étaient vraiment trop nombreuse. Des yeux verts pétillants de joie de vivre et une bonne humeur à tout épreuve, elle possédait néanmoins une force phénoménale dans ses poings et il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

« Amenez ce jeune homme au bureau de la directrice ! »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et pris la papier que le professeur lui tendait. Le jeune rebelle avait croisé les bras derrière sa tête avec un air grognon. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur Sakura et sa tête de grognon disparut soudainement.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Sakura est vraiment, très, très, très mignonne.

Elle se dirigea vers le professeur, récupéra le papier et sortit sans un mot, suivie par l'autre blond aux cheveux en pétard qui la suivait avec un grand sourire. Sasuke retint un soupire, il n'avait pas l'air très malin et si il tenait quoi que ce soit avec elle, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, connaissant son amie…

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa table et y posa sa tête.

" Maintenant que la prof est en colère, le reste du cours se terminera sûrement tranquillement" pensa Sasuke.

Il pouvait retourner somnoler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la philo.

* * *

Et voilà ! j'ai pas écrit beaucoup mais je préfère quand les chapitres sont court pour les voir poster plus vite !

La suite dès que je peux ! ^_^


End file.
